Wishing for a Second Chance
by SpeakSarcasm
Summary: What if one regrets the outcome of their lifetime, wanting nothing more than to be given a second chance to right the wrongs? To be able to go back in time to change the outcome of certain things, who doesn't desire that? Even so, everyone knows it's impossible...right? Bilbo Baggins begs to differ.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any familiar characters/settings/plot featured in this story. They belong the **Peter Jackson** and **Lord J.R.R. Tolkien** and I hope he forgives me.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

No one is certain where death awaits them. They often wonder if it's the promising peaceful nothingness or if it's the deep abyss of all their fears in one? Perhaps it's the constant replay of the past memories, from their first step into the world till their last breath drawn.

Does those who have done good reborn as an elf or those who've done wrong an orc? Or perhaps none of these are true and in fact the certainty of it all is that death is simply the end, leaving nothing but the remains of the flesh and bone.

What if one regrets the outcome of their lifetime, wanting nothing more than to be given a second chance to right the wrongs?

These are the questions running through Bilbo Baggins' mind as his eyes gazed out onto the vast blue water of the Grey Havens. His hand shook as he bought it up to enclosed around the beads hanging from the string around his neck. Gripping it gently, he leaned back, letting the slight breeze caress his face as he sung softly.

_"...that's what Bilbo Baggins hates..."_

The soft tunes brought him at ease, his mind wandered deep into old memories, making his eyes glisten with emotions.

The boat swayed gently as it made its way toward Valinor, the Undying lands, leaving behind the memories of what was once called home.

Perhaps it was the soft waves that was hitting the boat or maybe even the slight breeze that circled around him; Bilbo found himself slowly dozing off, his eyes closing as he let out soft airy snores.

_"Do you regret it?"_

Bilbo's eyes snapped open, widening as he searched for the source of the voice. Unlike the dark whispers that tormented him through the years he was carrying the ring, this voice, a more gentle sound brings a peaceful presence around him. Yet as he turned his head around, his gaze was met with no one.

He let out a small laugh before shaking his head lightly. "You're acting like a fool, Bilbo Baggins."

Turning back around, he looked over to his right, his eyes softening at the sight. He smiled at the gentle laugh emitting from Frodo as the young hobbit conversed lightly with Gandalf, who was smiling at ease.

_They deserved to be here...they've earned it._ He thought as he eased himself back into his comfortable seat.

It had been so long since the two had looked with such content on their faces. It washed joy over Bilbo, reminding him of a peaceful day in Bag End. Bilbo was pleased to just stare at his oldest friend and lovely nephew, he didn't even notice that the two had stopped talking and were simply looking at him with slight confusion in their eyes.

"Bilbo my dear friend," Gandalf said softly, clasping his hand on the older hobbit's shoulder gently.

The hobbit jumped at the sudden contact before relaxing into the touch with a smile. "What is it Gandalf?"

The wizard smiled and pulled his hand back. "A question that I was about to ask myself." he looked over at Frodo who gave the wizard a small nod. The hobbit inched his way closer to his uncle and took both worn older hands into his softer ones.

"Uncle Bilbo is something on your mind?" asked the hobbit as his brows creased with worry.

Bilbo smiled as he gently pulled out one hand from Frodo's grip before laying it on top of the boy's hands, giving it a small squeeze. "All at ease my boy. I am simply preserving a bit more memory into this old worn head of mine before I can't anymore."

Bilbo could see the boy's tenseness melt away as his shoulders sagged and a small smile replaced the worried expression he had had just moments ago. "Now that's just crazy talk," he said quietly, reaching over and brushing a piece of hair out of Bilbo's eye. "You have plenty of time," he assured him.

The older hobbit chuckled, giving the hand under him a final squeeze before pulling away. "It pains me to say this Frodo but I am not so young anymore," he admitted. "Time is not a luxury I still have."

"Stop that," Frodo scolded, shaking his head with a frown, "You're going to be around much longer than this. I know it." Reaching over, he squeezes Bilbo's shoulder gently. "You just have to believe in it yourself."

The corner of Bilbo's mouth quirked up into a small smile. He can always count on the young boy to say the most amazing thing even if he knows it's not true. He hummed in reply, but made no tendency to say anything else.

Frodo looked like he was about to object but a hand on his shoulder silenced him before he could speak.

Gandalf's face was rid of any emotion, but the look in his eyes spoke otherwise.

"Frodo," he said, his eyes never leaving Bilbo's. "Why don't you speak with Lord Elrond for a bit?"

Frodo turned to his uncle in protest, eyeing the other with deep concern. The tighten of Gandalf's hand on his shoulder stopped him from speaking. Frodo sighed in defeat and gave a curt nod. "Alright." he send his uncle one last comforting smile before getting up, making his way to the front of the boat where the elf was.

Bilbo watched as Frodo walked over to Elrond, a little tap on the tall elf's back had him turned, and a smile bloomed on his face as he spotted the hobbit. Lady Galadriel who was next to Elrond also turned and smiled warmly at Frodo. Before he knew it, the trio was already deep in conversations; quiet laughter could be heard coming from their direction.

Bilbo's own chuckles were cut short when Gandalf finally spoke. "Bilbo."

The hobbit sighed, waving a lazy hand in front of the wizard. "Alright Gandalf, I know what you're thinking."

"Oh? And what would I be thinking about?" The wizard asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Bilbo looked at his friend and groaned. "You must think I'm a fool."

Gandalf's face softened at that, his previous teasing demeanor changed into a more understanding one as he lowered himself next to the hobbit. "Bilbo Baggins," he begun, "You are of many things but I can assure you, you are not a fool," he concluded with certainty. "But perhaps, that is not what is truly on your mind, is it?"

"I-" he sighed loudly, burying his face into his hands in frustration. "Me being here is a mistake." he murmured.

Gandalf's eyes sadden at the statement. The posture of the hobbit in front of him was one of shame and it pains him to watch his friend being so tormented with guilt he clearly thought he deserved.

"Oh Bilbo," he said gently, tightening the grip on his staff to steady himself. "This is no mistake. You are aboard on this boat because of the heroic things that you've done and anyone on this boat can agree with the words I'm saying."

Bilbo barked out a bitter laugh as he looked up, his face twisted in disgust. "I am no hero. I never was and I never will be." he lowered his gaze and continued in a softer tone. "I'm not like you, Gandalf. Your loyalty toward all of middle-earth, man-kind to dwarves to us hobbits, you Gandalf, is a hero."

The wizard's face was a look of grief and even though he was being praised, he felt nothing but cold dread washing over him as Bilbo continued to speak.

The hobbit looked back up, his gaze slowly turned toward Frodo as he beamed proudly. "Frodo, my brave Frodo...his courage and determination saved us all. He _is_ a hero."

Swallowing, his face grimaced. "For him to bear that ring was a burden," he shifted and brought his hands together, clasping them tightly to stop the trembling. "A burden he didn't have to carry if it wasn't for my foolishness." he cast Gandalf a distressed look as his lips began to quiver. "So you see Gandalf, you both have every right to be here. But for me, I think that the title coward would be more fitted."

Gandalf's eyes widened. His mouth opened in dismay. "Bilbo Baggins!" he exclaimed incredulously as he brought his staff down on the ground with a loud thump. "What in Eru's name made you say such things? Have you forgotten about the things you have done? Have you forgotten about the company? You were the one who brought everyone together! _You_ helped reclaim Ereb—"

"Stop!" Bilbo snapped, his face stricken as he tightly gripped the beads around his neck again. His chest ached just from holding onto those beads; but as painful as it was to hold them, it would be equally as painful if they weren't there.

_It's the only keepsake I have left of them._ He thought as he clenched his eyes to will away the tears that threatened to fall.

"There's not a day that goes by that I have forgotten," he gritted out, the pent up frustration dying to be let out. "What I do remember," he begun with a shaky breath, "Was me, standing idly by as the people I cared about died. _**What** _I do remember was how I, their friend, betrayed them by stealing their most prized possession."

The shaking in his hand had increased around the beads and he had to force himself to relax so he wouldn't ruin them. He ignored the pain from the bead that was digging into the skin of his palm, but he could do nothing as the tears finally fell.

"I couldn't even say goodbye," he whispered, "I couldn't even be there at their last moment. I-" he shook his head as he brought his hand up to muffle his sobs. "I can never forgive myself for that."

Gandalf was devastated. The moment he saw the tears fall his heart broke and all he could do was watch in deep sorrow. What was there for him to do? He's merely a wizard. He can't bring the dead back to life. No one can.

Bilbo was trying so hard not to mourn. For the past eighty years, it was all he was trying to do. The moment he would allow his mind to wander he knew he was going to think about that day. That day, where all he could see were corpses and all he could hear were the loud cries of war and death. The stench of the battle still lingered on the clothing he was wearing and although it was his favorite, he had to be rid of it.

_What's the point in this sorrow, Bilbo? No matter how much you cry or how hard you wish, the past is the past. There is no going back._ He chuckled bitterly.

"_Perhaps there is."_

There it was again. That voice. The soft breeze that caressed him, he was sure his mind was playing tricks on him again.

_"This is not a trick, Bilbo Baggins."_

His eyes widen as he looks around frantically to see who was indeed talking to him, but he was met with no one yet again. "Who-?"

_"Do you wish for a second chance?"_

Gandalf looked at the bewilderment on the hobbit's face in confusion. He leaned in and asked softly. "Is all well, Bilbo?"

Bilbo nodded slowly but his focus was still on the voice. _What do you mean?_ He thought, not wanting to speak out loud again.

_"A second chance. To change things."_

He frowned. _Ha, I've gone mad. You're certainly not real. I'm hearing voices in my head._ He thought, physically shaking his head. For a moment Bilbo thought the voice had stopped from the silence. He was about to relax but then he felt it again. The soft caress as the voice spoke once more.

_"Perhaps I am just voices in your head or maybe I'm something else. I simply asked you a question, which you have yet to answer."_

Bilbo rolled his eyes and scoffed. _What does it matter? It changes nothing for what I desire is unobtainable. You can't give me what I want._

_"Are you certain Bilbo Baggins? You might be surprise in what I am capable of. I might be able to grant what you desire."_

He chuckled bitterly in his head. Unless you have the power to turn back time...to simply just give me a chance to change things...you can't help me.

"How do you know you can change what fate had set out?"

_I don't._ He interjected. _Doesn't mean I won't try. Even...even if I were to die, it is something worth dying for._

_"You're willing to give up your life for a chance?"_

There was genuine surprise laced in the voice and Bilbo can't help but laugh at such a question. Such a question shouldn't even need asking, for the answer will always be the same, _Without a doubt_. He replied. _Besides, what else do I have to lose that I haven't already?_

_"Is this truly what you desire then? A second chance?"_

Bilbo closed his eyes as his breathing evened out. As he pondered upon the question, familiar laughter echoed in his mind and he swore he could even smell the familiar musk and mountain ashes from the bodies of the dwarves.

Just as quick as the laughter came, it was soon replaced by sounds of cries and screams from the same voices. The noises were so loud, Bilbo was cringing with distress. Everything suddenly stopped and that's when he saw it. The many bodies that were lying on the ground but his only attention were on them. The blond and dark haired brothers, once lively and vibrant with life are now lifeless and wasted away. Not too far from them was a body of another. Strong and powerful, the king under the mountain is now gone forever.

And that was all it took.

"Yes," he said instantly, not even caring if he had said it out loud.

There was a moment of silence before he felt a slight breeze brushing along his face.

_"Granted."_

* * *

Everything was still. The soft breeze was gone as if it was never there from the start. Bilbo just sat there with his eyes still closed, waiting for something to happen but all that has changed was the absence of the voice.

He laughed dryly as he shook his head. "This is ridiculous." he murmured as he slowly opened his eyes, "There is no way this is rea-" he stopped as his eyes met with Gandalf's.

What made him stop was the fact that the Gandalf standing in front of him was not his Gandalf. The face was quite the same, but the most obvious changes were the slight weariness in his old wise eyes and his hair was grey once more. On contrary to the white attire Bilbo was accustomed to, this Gandalf was wearing a long grey robe with a grey pointed hat. Even the white staff he possessed was now grey instead of white. The Gandalf standing in front of him looked as though he was the very Gandalf from all those years ag—

"What in Eru's name-"

"What is ridiculous, Master Baggins?" the wizard asked, his eyes gleamed in a merry manner.

Bilbo eyes widen as his jaw opened and closed in a fish-like manner. "G-Gandalf?"

Gandalf's brows shot up in surprised. "My, I am quite surprised. I did not expect you to remember me, for I haven't been in these parts in quite some time."

His eyes narrowed in confusion. "What? I don't understan-" then it hit him as realization sets in.

_Do you wish for a second chance?_

"Oh," he whispered, his eyes widened even more as he finally took in his surroundings. The green meadows of the Shire stretched far across in the distance. He was back in Bag End as well, sitting right in front of his comfortable home. He swallowed as he looked down slowly. His old pipe nested safely in his right hand while his left hand was settled on his lap. What made his breath quicken was the fact that his hands were no longer the old worn hands he got so used to seeing. It was a pair of unworn, soft looking young hands that he had once had.

"I...this...is this some sort of a cruel trick?" he murmured, his hands started to tremble.

"Trick?" Gandalf echoed. "I don't think I quite understand what you mean."

Bilbo tightened his grip on the pipe, his voice cracking. "What I mean...this is not real. It just can't be."

At this point Gandalf was beyond confused. His brows had risen so high up it almost touched his hairline. "Not real? My dear friend, are you alright? You are not making any sens-"

"Stop!" Bilbo interrupted his hand up, cutting the wizard off. "Tell me Gandalf how...can I help you?" he asked slowly.

Gandalf blinked at him, leaned back before clearing his throat. "Well, I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

Bilbo visibly paled, his nostrils flaring as he tried to breathe through it. "Oh...not good. I...I need air," he hitched.

"My dear friend you don't look so well," Gandalf said in worry, leaning closer.

Before Bilbo could reassure the wizard that he was alright, his body swayed and the last thing he said before his vision darkened was an audible, "Nope." And he fainted.

* * *

**I know I know...I am terrible for not updating on my other stories but I haven't had any inspirations therefore I'm going to leave those on hiatus for now. Now onto my new obsession, Hobbitsess and Dwarves and all of Tolkien's amazingness. So...Please Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any familiar characters/settings/plot featured in this story. They belong the **Peter Jackson** and **Lord J.R.R. Tolkien** and I hope he forgives me.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"For the last time Gandalf, I am truly alright. It was simply the—"

"—sun's heat that caused you to faint. Yes, I heard you the first time quite loud and clear. Seeing that it's the third time you're saying it, you are _indeed_ alright," Gandalf interjected, not unkindly, his eyes filled with mirth. "I have to say, you gave me quite the scare there Master Baggins. The simple mention of an adventure seems to frighten you."

Bilbo chuckled, swatting the wizard's hands away from helping him into his armchair. "Please, just call me Bilbo." he smiled.

It was awfully easy for the hobbit to just fall into the pleasant presence of Gandalf. Even if the current Gandalf knew nothing of Bilbo's memories, just having the wizard there was more than enough.

The temptation to tell the wizard of what he knew was strong but without fully understanding the current situation himself, Bilbo couldn't risk it. This might very well be the only chance he gets his…second chance. He'll keep it his own little secret for now.

"Well, I don't imagine any normal hobbits would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things and worst of all—make you late for dinner!" said Bilbo with forged horror.

On the inside, the hobbit was laughing at the familiar words being spoken and as to the first time he had spoke those words, this time the feeling was different. He was different.

Gandalf's face instantly fell upon the words and the look of disappointment was clear as day.

Bilbo knew that look very well. It was the look Gandalf makes just before his chiding and if Bilbo remembered correctly, the first time was an earful. That just won't do this time.

"But," Bilbo said abruptly, stopping Gandalf from speaking, "I am not any normal hobbit. Therefore…about that adventure you spoke of…" he beamed, "I am quite interested."

And just like that, the disappointment was gone from Gandalf's face, leaving on only a tender smile.

* * *

After Gandalf left with the note of a _few_ guests arriving at nightfall, Bilbo instantly went to work. The first thing he did was bring out two empty trunks, placing it just right by the door. "This one's for the weapons...this one the cloaks…" He nodded slowly before trotting toward the pantry. "I must prepare for supper. They will be hungry from all that traveling."

Bilbo quickly filled his arms with as much food as he could carry. Moving with haste, he set the food down on the dining room's table and instantly went back for more. He repeated the process a few more times until he had emptied his pantry and the table was piled with food; aside from the blue cheese of course. Not forgetting about the ale, he carried the barrel to the side of the table for easy access and he makes sure a cup of red wine was placed for the wizard.

Remembering the wreck the dwarves had made the last time they were here, Bilbo took it upon himself to bring the chairs into the dining room this time around. As he placed the chairs around the table, he lifted his finger up to count them to make sure there was enough for everyone. "One two, three four five…Gandalf would be here…"

Smiling at the right amount of chairs, he let out a shaky laugh; his hands gripped the top of the chair, using it as an anchor. Soon enough the small laugh increased tenfold, he listened as the loud sound echoed around the room and back to him. Hearing himself laughing made him laughed even harder, his hands tightened on the chair as he wheezed slightly from laughing so hard. "Oh Eru…this is really happening. I'm really doing this, ha. I'm _really_…" His lips trembled as a strangled sound escaped from the back of his throat.

"I'm seeing my friends again…" he brought his hand over his mouth and let out a broken sob. "I'm seeing _them_ again."

That was the moment Bilbo allowed reality to sink in and finally let his sobs be heard in his quiet and lonely hobbit home.

* * *

After cleaning himself up, this time not staying in his nightgown, he went over everything twice just to make sure it was all in order. Things that needed to be put away, like his mother's glory box, were put away in case they get ruined, again. The table was set and to make sure he have enough food to feed thirteen dwarves and one wizard, Bilbo had paid a visit to the food market just to be on the safe side. A few more bacon and eggs will do everyone well.

Eying the table full of food with a bright smile, the hobbit nodded to himself and claps his hands together proudly. "This should do it."

Bilbo didn't even notice how late it had gotten until the first bell chimed loudly. The sound nearly gave him a heart attack as he yelped in surprise; almost falling over as he quickly turned his attention to the door. His breath quickened as his heart pounded loudly in his chest. If his memory didn't deceive him, the first that arrived was Dwalin.

The first time he had encountered the Dwarf, Bilbo was extremely frightened of the dwarf's gruff manner and because of that reason alone, the two never got close. In all honestly, he had every reason to believe that the dwarf didn't even trust him enough to want to be his friend. Even so, Bilbo knew the man was a noble warrior with a loyal heart and this time around he will make sure that things will be different. He will definitely befriend the dwarf.

Bilbo swallowed and nodded. "Alright, here goes."

Walking over to the door, he let out a deep breath before grabbing the handle and opened it in one swift movement.

Maybe it was the difference in the situations or perhaps it was the changes in Bilbo himself, when he looked at the dwarf standing with his back turned, he felt no intimidation or even wariness; instead, there was a sense of familiarity and even warmth upon seeing the dwarf. Dwalin was as he remembered, rugged and quite tall for a dwarf, not to mention that the top of his tattooed head was just as hairless as the first time he saw him.

Dark intense eyes met his light brown ones as the dwarf finally turned around, a disinterested expression on his face.

Bilbo chuckled inwardly, _Typical Dwalin_.

"Bilbo Baggins," he begun with a wide smile, "At your service!" he finished with a bow.

Dwalin eyed the Halfling in front of him with curiosity before clearing his throat. "Dwalin…at yours…" He said slowly, mirroring a bow in return.

Bilbo smiled brightly before stepping aside, motioning for the man to enter. "Welcome Master Dwalin. Please, please come in. I've already prepared supper. Feel free to help yourself until the others arrive." He turned around, heading toward the dining room. "Just follow me. The food is this way."

Bilbo was already half way to the dining room until he remembered the empty trunks. "Ah! If it isn't such a bother, can you place your weapons in the trunk next to the door, Master Dwalin? You can also place your cloak in the second trunk next to it!" he shouted over his shoulders before stepping into the dining room again.

Dwalin stared after the hobbit in confusion. In all honestly, the Halfling's merry personality threw him off quite a bit. He had not expected the hobbit to be so welcoming and to complete strangers nonetheless. It was quite odd.

_How strange._ He thought with a frown as he slowly ducked inside the warm hobbit home, closing the door behind him. Eying the trunks on the ground warily, he placed his hammer in the first one and his cloak in the second.

He followed the way the hobbit went and as he entered the little arched entry, his eyes widen as he came to a complete stop.

Oh there was food alright.

The amount of food that was on the table was entirely absurd. Piles and piles of food occupied the whole space and even Dwalin was having trouble figuring out what types of food were on the table.

"_You_…prepared all this?" the dwarf asked slowly.

Bilbo who was just tidying up the chairs stopped and turned his attention to the dwarf. He blinked and tilted his head to the side in a puzzled manner. "Yes? I _am_ the only one here if that's what you're asking."

Dwalin's eyes narrowed as he stepped a bit closer to the hobbit. "That was not what I was referring to," He scowled. "_**You**_ did all this. A meal this grand must have taken you hours to prepare. Why go through all this trouble?"

Bilbo rolled his eyes with a scoff. Naturally the dwarf would be suspicious over something as trivial as a fancy meal. "That is such a stupid question," Bilbo murmured. "You all are my guests. I don't know about you, but I like to treat my guests with kindness and respect. Does that bother you?"

The dwarf's mouth dropped open in surprise and before he could answer the hobbit, the bell chimed for the second time that evening.

"Pardon me. That would be the door," Bilbo said before heading for the door, leaving a wide-eye and speechless dwarf behind.

_So much for befriending the dwarf, Bilbo. You just made yourself sounded like an arse! Now he must think you're an old grump. Fantastic, he scolded himself inwardly._

Shaking his head, he pulled open his door for the second time. He couldn't help the wide smile that surfaced on his face, his previous annoyance forgotten.

Balin was standing on his doorsteps.

Dear old Balin who Bilbo came to care deeply about throughout the journey was standing right in front of him. The white-haired dwarf was one of the few who Bilbo actually became friends with and seeing the dwarf once again brought him great joy.

From what he had heard from Frodo, when the fellowship came across Moria, the dwarf and the others had already perished. Finding out of the dwarf's death had strike the hobbit quite hard and upon seeing the dwarf now, alive and well, mended his heart.

Chatting with the dwarf would be something to look forward to once again.

"Balin," said the dwarf with a smile, his arms wide open as he bow shortly, "At your service."

"Welcome," he replied in blithe. "Bilbo Baggins, at yours. Please come on in. I've already prepared supper down the hall. You can also place your weapons and cloak in these trunks." he motioned toward the twin trunks on the ground.

Balin smiled kindly as he stepped through the doorway, pulling his sword and cloak off of his body and placing them into the trunks. "I thank you for your generosity, Master Baggins."

"The pleasure is mine," Bilbo returned automatically, his voice cracking a bit. "Furthermore, we will be in each other's company in this journey, there's no need for such courtesies. Come on, food's just down this way." He closed the door behind Balin before turning toward the dining room.

The white-haired dwarf stared at the hobbit in surprised awe, a small smile growing as he followed after him. The hobbit's amiable nature was extremely pleasant and Balin have a feeling that this journey would be quite…an _intriguing_ one.

Finally entering the room, Balin looked around, his mouth dropping open at the sight of the table of food, but he didn't have time to ponder upon it as a slight movement in the corner of the room caught his attention. His eyes lit up as he exclaimed in delight, "Oh!" he chuckled, "Evening, brother."

Dwalin stopped his short dispute with the cookie jar, emitting a small chuckle before setting the jar down. "By my beard…you're shorter and wider than last we met."

"Wider, not shorter," Balin corrected instantly, "Sharp enough for both of us."

Bilbo winced slightly as the two dwarves' foreheads connected loudly, both of them laughed as if it didn't bother them at all. Even after watching the act done so frequently throughout the journey, he still can't believe how hard a dwarf's forehead could be. To sustain the constant bumping they engage in, they must have the forehead of a stone.

He chuckled softly before stepping closer to the two. "Feel free to start your meal. I've prepared quite a bit so there should be plenty to share with everyon—"

Bilbo stopped instantly as the bell chimed loudly. That was the third time the bell had sounded that evening and he knew precisely just who was behind the door.

He hoped he hadn't sounded off as he mustered up a quick 'excuse me' to the two dwarves before practically dashing towards the door. His hand shook as he grabbed the handle harshly, cursing at the dampness on his palm before yanking the door wide open.

_Oh._

The two young dwarves standing on his doorstep were staring at him intensely. The older of the two, with his long blond braided hair and beard, had a small smirk on his face while the younger one, with long dark unbraided hair and stubble on his chin, eyed him up and down, a look of speculation on his face. Both had a mischievous glint in their eyes as they began to speak.

"Fili—" begun the blond.

_Oh dear…_

"—and Kili—" added the other.

_They're really here…_

"—at your service!" they finished in unison, followed by a synchronized bow.

_My boys..._

Bilbo's hand on instinct went to wrap around the beads hanging on his neck. His breath nearly stopped as his hand met with nothing and as he gazed at the dwarves, his eyes instantly landed on the missing objects that was now holding the hair of the dwarves in front of him.

—_"No…" he whispered. Slowly and uncertainly he walked over to the bodies on the ground. His lips trembled as he lowered himself, eyes flickering from one body to the next. His hands shook as he brought it up to their pale faces, caressing them softly while tears trailed down his face. "This can't be true…this," he choked at the pool of blood surrounding them._

_"Oh…oh…" he whimpered softly. He flinched as the memory of blond's body hitting the ground replayed in this mind. The longer he stared at their unmoving bodies the angrier he seemed to become and soon he was shaking them, demanding for them to open their eyes. "**Wake up! Wake up you stupid dwarves!"** But no matter how loud he screamed, they wouldn't stir._

_Balin's hand on his shoulder was the only thing that stopped his screaming. The dwarf knelt next to him and whispered sadly, "They're gone, Bilbo."_

_Bilbo's body slumped forward in defeat, his fists loosened as he let out a loud wail like a wild animal in pain. His eyes caught sight of a fallen hair bead next to the blond's head. With a choked sob his hand enclosed around it tightly. He brought it close to his chest while his other hand went to work on the others'._

_With the three beads in hand, Bilbo turned toward Balin imploringly. "Is it…can I please have these?" he whispered. "I know…I don't deserve to ask for anything, but I mean nothing of it. I simply…need something to remember them by…"_

_Balin's hand tightened on the hobbit's shoulder. He flinched as he stared at the anguish in Bilbo's eyes and there was only so much an old dwarf like him can take. He couldn't deny the lad from such a thing...dwarf culture be damned._

_Balin nodded. "Of course," He wrapped his hands over Bilbo's and smiled sadly. "You make good use out of them now."_

_The hobbit did just that._—

"You must be Mister Boggins!" Kili said excitedly, his face lighting up like a child with sweets.

Bilbo placed his hand over his chest; the feeling of his rapidly beating heart reminded him once again that this was in fact very real. These are his boys…his incredibly stupid, reckless and very _alive_ boys.

He let out a shuddering laugh. "It's Baggins. Not Boggins, Mister Kili."

Kili nose scrunched up in distaste, forming a small frown. "Kili is fine, Mister Boggins."

Fili rolled his eyes with a shake of his head. "He said Baggins, Kili."

The younger prince grins brightly before bouncing into the house, looking around the place in delight. "Oh please, I'm certain Mister _Boggins_ don't mind." He winked at Bilbo with a smirk. "It's nice, this place. You do it yourself?"

Fili sighed before entering the house in a much more composed manner, but his confidence had still shown right through at the way his braids bounced off of his shoulders.

Bilbo chuckled as he closed the door after the princes. "It's been in the family for years actually." He turned around to face the dwarves with a smirk. "Of course I don't mind. I don't suppose you would mind if I call you _Mister Kili_, would you?"

The blonde snorted as the younger dwarf stopped his bouncing, and his eyes blinked rapidly in surprise. "Wai- that's highly unfair! I was only—"

Bilbo held up his finger, silencing the dwarf. "Ah ah!" He smiled gently before lowering his hand to his hip, sighing. "Alright now, I wouldn't want to keep you both from supper any longer. Just put your weapons and cloaks into these trunks and go enjoy your food."

Their faces lit up instantly at the mention of food, a matching smile grew on both of their faces.

"Food?"

"Supper!"

Bilbo chuckled softly at the sound of metal hitting metal as Fili dropped his many daggers and blades into the first trunk. Kili simply threw both his bow and cloak on top of the trunks before dashing off toward the direction of the dining room. Both Bilbo and Fili could hear the sudden whoop of joy from the younger dwarf.

"Oh Aulë, Fili! Look at the amount of food in here! Ah! Mister Dwalin! Mister Balin! You're both here!"

Fili chuckled at the excitement from his brother's voice before unclasping his cloak and dropping it on top of Kili's. He turned around to find the hobbit staring at him with an odd expression. It was not something entirely bad, no. It was simply…puzzling.

The hobbit seemed to realize that the blond was staring back at him; ducking his head quickly, his face was turning into a light shade of pink. Fili couldn't help but smirk at that.

Bilbo slowly looked up again, wincing at the smirk the blond had on. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly before clearing his throat. "Supper's that way," said Bilbo, pointing in the direction Kili disappeared into.

The blond stared at him with the smirk still on for a few moments longer before nodding. "So it is." With a final glint in his eyes, Fili turned on his heels and off in the direction where sounds of cheers could be heard.

It was after the blond had left did Bilbo allow himself to breathe again.

"Oh, that went extremely well Bilbo, you stupid old goat," He scolded himself softly; not wanting to make himself seem any odder by speaking loudly. If the dwarves somehow come across him speaking to himself…oh let's hope that won't happen.

Eying the shadows eliminating from the room, Bilbo wrapped his arms around himself to keep his shaking from increasing.

His boys are in there and they are alive and carefree and that was the only thing that kept him from bawling like a babe. He rubbed the tears in his eyes furiously, not giving them a chance to fall again.

_You're not going to cry anymore, Bilbo. You have to be strong for everyone because you are going to protect every single one of them with all you got. This is your second chance and there can only be room for success. It's their lives over yours._

Bilbo sniffed and nodded his head. He was ready to face anything. Bring on the trolls and orcs, for Bilbo Baggins had no fear this time around.

He turned his attention towards the messy pile on the trunks and shook his head. Placing the bow with the pile of weapons and actually putting the cloaks inside the other trunk, Bilbo was just in time as the bell sound echoed once more.

With a small exhale in his breath, Bilbo opened the door slowly. Everything was going smoothly and Bilbo was ready to welcome his remaining friends into his home. What he was not prepared for was the strength the dwarves have and unlike the first time, where he was able to dodge them, this time, the door knocked him onto the ground and he found himself being buried under a pile of dwarves.

* * *

**Sorry for the extremely long chapter...you guys will probably hate it because it's going so slow...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any familiar characters/settings/plot featured in this story. They belong the **Peter Jackson** and **Lord J.R.R. Tolkien** and I hope he forgives me.

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

_I'm dying._

That was the first thing that entered Bilbo's mind at the sudden lack of air he was getting. Why on earth was it so hard to breathe?

"Get off, you big lump!"

_Ah._

"Everyone up!" snapped a familiar voice.

Bilbo frowns. _Well doesn't he sound just like Gandalf…_

Suddenly Bilbo felt hands on his arms and he was instantly being pulled out from underneath the dwarf pile. Once he was on his feet again, he immediately welcomed the pleasant air into his lungs, sucking in deep breaths greedily. He turned toward his savior and smiled as the person was none other than the grey wizard himself.

"Gandalf," He let out.

The wizard looked him over with slight worry, placing his hand gently on his shoulder. "Are you alright, Bilbo?"

Bilbo rubbed the back of his head, wincing slightly at the twinge of pain that shot down his spine. He let out a soft grunt and sighed. _That wasn't pleasant at all._

"I'm fin—" he begun but was cut off instantly as the dwarves broke out into chatters.

"We almost killed Mister Hobbit!"

Bilbo let out an exasperated sigh before turning toward the speaker.

Ori was staring at him doe-eyed; the distress on his face was clear as day. The last time he heard of the young scribe was of his journey with Balin to reclaim Moria.

_Meaning…oh dear…he was so young._

Bilbo lifted his finger up to object, "Well, I wouldn't say kill—"

"I mean look at him. I'm surprised we haven't already crushed him."

Bilbo's lips pursed as he inhaled slowly, turning to the person that spoke. He was not surprised to find Nori, with his ridiculously triple pointed hair style, smirking down at him with his arms crossed.

_Ha ha Nori. Ha ha._

"I don't know. We might need to find ourselves another hobbit just in case," chipped in Bofur, his finger poking Bilbo gently to see if he was still in one piece.

Bilbo swatted the hand away in annoyance before facing everyone. "For the last time, I'm fin—"

"I blame Bombur for killing the hobbit. He was the one that fell on top of everyone," added Óin as he jabbed his finger behind him. Bombur was gaping at him with a look of shock.

"Oi! I didn't do it on purpose!" The big dwarf exclaimed before turning his attention to Bilbo, his face full of guilt. "I am sorry Master Hobbit. I do tend to be a bit clumsy," He said ruefully.

Bilbo eyes soften at the dwarf's comment. Bombur might be clumsy because of his large body frame but the dwarf was such a kind-hearted fellow. He could hardly stay mad at him.

He smiled gently, "It is alrig—"

"A bit clumsy? Is that how you put it? You almost killed the hobbit," Dori muttered, rubbing his wrist gently.

Bilbo closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. _Oh Eru, you are too old for this, Bilbo. The journey has yet to start and you're already feeling like you're going to be irritated to death. Fantastic._

"Forget about the Halfling! He could have killed me," Glóin growled as he cracked his neck with a tilt of his head.

Bilbo opened his eyes to Bombur's saddened expression and that's when he snapped.

"Alright that's quite enough!" he barked in annoyance, stomping his foot on the ground to show his irritation.

The dwarves stopped and stared in shock at the hobbit's sudden outburst. Even Gandalf's eyes widen in surprised, not expecting such a reaction from him.

Bilbo exhaled slowly, "There is no need in looking for another hobbit. I am perfectly fine," He said sternly, his gaze on Bofur who only gave him a half hearted shrug in return.

"Furthermore, no one is at fault here. _Therefore_, no one should be at blame and I mean it," he said sternly, stepping next to Bombur to prove his point, "No one," He repeated, giving each and every dwarf a look, daring any of them to protest.

When none of them said a word, Bilbo shifted slightly under their intense stares before clearing his throat. "Ah well, um, since we all seemed to agree, perhaps we can move on to supper then? I'm sure everyone must be hungry."

At that, the tension in the air disappeared and everyone was speaking once again.

"Aye, who can deny the mention of a good meal?" Glóin said with a grin, already dragging Óin toward the smell of food. The dwarf's protests could be heard as they entered the dining room.

"A good what? Kneel? I'm not kneeling for anyon—_oh!_ A meal!"

Bilbo relaxed with a small laugh, shaking his head at the dwarf's misunderstanding. He watched as Dori and Nori made their way toward the others; Ori stopped and gave the hobbit a huge smile before following after his brothers.

The hobbit nearly fell over when a hand collided with his back roughly. He let out a slight yelp before turning to the culprit with a glare. His annoyance instantly lessened at Bofur's warm smile, one he had missed a great deal.

The dwarf with the funny hat and cheeky smile was one of the first to have accepted Bilbo in the company. Even after the stunt he pulled in the cave before the goblins, the dwarf was nothing but kind to him afterward. He was indeed a valuable friend and Bilbo cherished the memories he had of him greatly. Perhaps this time it would be just like the first time.

"Well said there, Master Baggins. Took us all by surprise, but well said nonetheless." The dwarf's scent fills his nose as he leans in closer to Bilbo's ear, "I thank you for speaking for my brother," he whispered before dropping his hand and backing away with a smile.

Bilbo nodded, mirroring the small smile. "Of course. Anyone would have done the same."

Bofur studied the hobbit for a bit before his smile grew, "Perhaps."

A hand landed on Bofur's shoulder causing both of them to turn around. Bifur, with slight annoyance on his face, was pointing at the room emitting laughter, barking out something in Khuzdûl, most likely speaking of the food that was being consumed by the others.

Bofur turned toward the arched entry with raised brows and narrowed eyes. "You're right. We can't let those clot-heads have everything. Come on Bombur!"

Both Bifur and Bofur sprinted and disappeared into the room. The round dwarf turned to Bilbo with smile of gratitude on his face, which Bilbo returned immediately.

Not wanting the dwarf to miss out on the food, he stepped forward slowly and gave the dwarf a little pat on the arm. "Go on now Mister Bombur. You don't want all the cheese to be gone."

Bombur eyes widen just before breaking into a huge grin. "Most definitely not!" he gave Bilbo one last smile before trotting his way into the room.

Once all the dwarves were in the dining room, Bilbo let out a sigh, his heart finally slowed down to a more steady pace. "Well, that went well," He murmured, rubbing the back of his neck to ease the tension there.

"Indeed it did."

Bilbo heart jumped as he turned around quickly, inwardly kicking himself for forgetting about the last person in the room.

"Gandalf," he said slowly, "That was…I um…"

Gandalf's eyes crinkled with mirth. "Do not fret my friend. That was indeed well. You…" he begun, giving Bilbo a look of fondness, "…surprised me, yet again."

"I didn't do anything. Really," Bilbo interjected quickly, "It was nothing. Besides, I thought I was quite rude for speaking in such way. I shouldn't have done that. It was indeed not Baggin-like—"

"Bilbo."

Bilbo closed his mouth and met the wizard's gaze. Gandalf patted his shoulder gently and smiled. "You did well." Dropping his hand, Gandalf finally moved his way around the hobbit and made his way toward the dining room.

Before entering, he turned slightly toward Bilbo in amusement. "Indeed it was not Baggin-like of you but…you are also a Took. Do remember that." And with that said, Gandalf ducked into the arched entry, leaving Bilbo staring after him in bewilderment.

The small rumble emitting from his stomach snapped him out of his confusion and he laughed sheepishly. "Hobbit needs to eat."

Smiling, he as well walked slowly toward the loud laughter and with a deep breath, entered.

* * *

The rest of the dinner was just as Bilbo recalled.

There were lots of cheering and laughter from the dwarves and it took Bilbo a huge amount of self restraint to not join in with them. What would they have thought of him, a complete outsider, acting as if they were friends? They would find him quite strange.

So Bilbo just stood in the corner, with a piece of bread in his hand, watching the company happily enjoy their meal. He ignored the piece of vegetable that flew near his side, simply chewing on his bread and continued to daydream of the past.

After the supper, he had somehow relocated himself into the living room while dwarves were walking past him left and right. He didn't even notice Ori had walked up to him until the young scribe tapped him slightly on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Mister Baggins," he said politely, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"

Bilbo looked down at the plate in amusement, his mind still not quite focused on what's happening until a hand scooped in to grab the plate.

"Here you go, Ori. Give it to me."

Bilbo looked up to find Fili standing there with a smirk, plate in hand and as he flung the plate toward the other side of the room, Bilbo nearly had a heart attack.

_Oh, mother's west farthing pottery…_

Even as Kili caught the plate, Bilbo still had trouble calming down as his eyes followed every plate that was being thrown. "Please—ah don't throw them!" It didn't helped as the dwarves started kicking and elbowing the plates around.

He entered the dining room to find Bofur and Nori along with Dori and Glóin using his knives and forks as toys, hitting it against each other.

_Oh dear. I know where this is going._

And Bilbo knew just the words to trigger the next event.

"Can you not do that?" he let out, "You'll blunt them."

The reaction was immediate.

Bofur grinned brightly as he continued to clang his silverwares against the ones Nori was holding.

"Oh, do you hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives."

Bilbo hummed softly as the merry tunes began and he would never admit it but the song was quite nice, even if the context of it was far from it. The first time he had heard the song, it irritated him to no end. If he was not up against twelve strong and rowdy dwarves he would have given them a good smack on the head, making sure they would never be rude again. Now that he is hearing the song the second time, it's not at all terrible. It actually felt like home.

_**"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"**_

_Well, maybe not so much like home._

As the song dies down, Bilbo looked at the pile of clean plates and bowls on top of his table and he would have to say, he never notices how impressive it was.

The dwarves around him laughed merrily, even Gandalf had a big grin on his face.

Bilbo can't help but smile at the scene in front of him.

_I can get use to this._

The pounding of the door cut through the laughter. The sudden silence in the room was deafening as everyone slowly turned toward the door.

Gandalf pulled out his pipe, his face turned serious as he stood up slowly.

"He's here," Gandalf murmured.

The hobbit's body froze as lifeless blue eyes flashed into his mind.

* * *

Bilbo could hear the door being opened as Gandalf let the last person in the company in. Low exchanges of greetings could be heard and as the familiar voice traveled into the room, Bilbo wrapped a hand tightly around his upper arm nervously, biting the inside of his cheek until he could taste blood.

"Bilbo."

Bilbo's head snapped up quickly, his eyes meeting Gandalf's, who with a nod of his head motioned him over.

He swallowed before stepping out of the arched entry anxiously. With an extended arm, Gandalf smiled down fondly at Bilbo before guiding him in front of the dwarf.

"Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company," he begun, clasping his hands together, "Thorin Oakenshield."

Bilbo looked up at that, his eyes finally met with a pair of pale blue orbs. His heart gave a slight squeeze.

—_"Thorin!" he exclaimed as he ran over to the fallen dwarf. Dropping to the ground, his hand hovered above the bleeding wound on Thorin's chest anxiously. "Don't move, I'll go fetch for Óin." He made a move to get up but was pulled back by the dwarf's trembling hand._

_"Bilbo..." he gasps, his chest heaving."I'm sorry...for everything." He tightened his hold on Bilbo's arm with a wheeze, his eyes fighting to stay open._

_"No! Please..." Bilbo's words were being swallowed by a choked sound in his throat and all he could do was tighten his grip on his friend's hand as tears clouded his eyes._

_"Go back to your books and your armchair. Plant your trees...watch them grow." The rise of the dwarf's chest slowed as he turned his gaze up toward the sky. "If more of us valued home above gold...it would be a merrier world." He turned to Bilbo and whispered softly. "Farewell, Master Burglar."_

_Along with the dwarf's, Bilbo's heart stopped._—

Bilbo let out a shuddered breath as he blinked away the pale lifeless image of the dwarf. The dwarf standing in front of him was moving, breathing and very much alive and that is what matters the most right now.

"So..." the dwarf begun, crossing his arms as he eyed Bilbo over. "...this is the hobbit." The taller dwarf circled around him like a hawk, his eyes never leaving his gaze as he studied him thoughtfully.

"Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

Bilbo blinked a few times, his mouth opened slightly. "Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword?" he continued in a circle before stopping in front of him again, "What's your weapon of choice?"

_Ah, here we go again._

Bilbo rolled his eyes and crossed his hands with a sigh. "How about a letter opener?" he murmured, his mind going back to his old weapon, Sting, which he know, will be in his hands eventually.

Thorin's eyes narrowed as he tilted his head in confusion. "Come again?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." Bilbo dismissed the question with a wave. "I…don't fight often."

The dwarf smirked, "Thought as much." He turned behind him, giving the others a derisive stare. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

Laughter filled the room at the comment and that only fueled the hobbit's irritation.

_Oh no, there will be none of that this time. Damn the dwarf's rudeness._

"Ha, that's funny because you seemed more like joker than a king," Bilbo replied without a blink of an eye. "And let me add that you are also quite _rude_ for a king."

The laughter instantly stopped and the air suddenly became very still. If Bilbo were to look around, the other dwarves were looking at him with dropped jaws and some even looked terrified for the hobbit. Yet, Bilbo was keeping his gaze locked onto steely blue eyes, his demeanor unwavering.

Thorin tensed and spoke in a low voice. "What did you say?"

"You're rude," Bilbo replied instantly. "I've done nothing but welcomed you and your company into my home and provided you all with food. I expected nothing in return but a bit of courtesy and maybe a small _thank you_ would suffice. As the leader and _king_, I would have thought that you knew better. Mocking the host; is that what dwarves do?"

As Bilbo finished, it felt as if the anger and frustration in him was flushed out along with the words he had spoken. Once his mind was cleared of the angry haze, his eyes widen suddenly at the realization of what he had just done.

_…oh Eru, now I'm the one being rude…_

Biting his lips, Bilbo wrapped his arms around himself, his eyes fixated on the ground. "I..uh..I'm sor—"

"You're right."

Bilbo looked up instantly, his eyes narrowed in confusion. "What?"

Thorin cleared his throat, his eyes staring right over the hobbit's head, onto to the wall behind him. "I thank you for your kindness and for the things you have provided for us."

Bilbo blinked a few times in surprised. "Ah, you're welcome," He returned instantly. Finally turning his gaze to the others, whom some looked slightly shocked and some amused, Bilbo nodded slowly and back at Thorin. "How about some supper?"

This time it was Thorin who blinked in surprised before nodding. "That would be amiable."

A hand on Thorin's shoulder had both of them turned and Balin smiled fondly at the two, his eyes crinkling mirth toward Bilbo. "Thank you, Master Baggins, I shall see to that."

Bilbo nodded with a small smile as he watched Balin guiding Thorin toward the dining room, nudging him to enter the entry. The dwarf allowed himself to be maneuvered; he turned to give Bilbo one last perplexed look before stepping into the arched entry. The others also looked at him slightly before following after the two, each dwarf disappearing one by one inside.

Bilbo waited until everyone left the room before letting out a deep breath, his shoulders slacked in relief. The hand that was suddenly on his shoulder helped with his nerves. He turned and was met with Ganalf's smile; a slight crinkle in his eyes indicated his satisfaction.

"That was a good start," commented Gandalf.

He smiled back at the wizard, but deep inside he couldn't bring himself to agree.

Somehow the unsettling feeling in his stomach only grew as the wizard stepped into the dining room again, leaving Bilbo with no choice but to follow.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys! I was trying to write more but school was being a pain in the ass. Thank you all for your support! I'm really thrill to see all the faves and subscriptions. I'll try to be more consistent in updating and hopefully this chapter is alright. See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any familiar characters/settings/plot featured in this story. They belong the **Peter Jackson** and **Lord J.R.R. Tolkien** and I hope he forgives me.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Bilbo set another candle down on the table, giving the dim room a bit more light as the company surrounded around the display map. The old map was as Bilbo remembered; a picture of the lonely mountain lies on the top corner of the map whiles the spot where the hidden message was stayed blank. The hidden runes would soon be revealed once they meet with Lord Elrond in Rivendell.

It would be so easy to tell the company of what he knew, but without knowing what the outcome would be, it was wiser to keep his mouth shut. Furthermore, what would they think of him? A mere hobbit who knew of the hidden ancient dwarf writing on the map to Erebor and not only that, he knows about the entry into _their _home? Right. Some things are better kept secret.

"—_the reign of the beast will end."_

Bilbo tensed as his forehead furrowed in discomfort. He remembered the beast. Smaug the Terrible. How could he forget? Along with the Battle of the Five Armies, Smaug's havocs plagued Bilbo's dreams, turning them all into horrible nightmares. There are times where he could still feel the beast's scorching fire, destroying everything in its path.

Bilbo knew he was going to face the beast once again, but somehow fear did not infiltrate his mind. Unlike the first encounter, this time he is not afraid to die, no. The only thing in his mind is to keep these stupid dwarves around him alive. _A hard task indeed._

Ori suddenly stood up, causing Bilbo to jump in surprise. "I'm not afraid. I'm up for it. I'll give the dragon a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!"

There were cheers at the young dwarf's outburst, words of encouragements being spouted.

Bilbo pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, shaking his head as he let out a deep sigh. _No, no, no, don't encourage him you fools! Why on earth am I stuck with such idiots? _

"Good lad, Ori!"

_You're definitely no help at all, Nori. _

"Sit down." snapped Dori as he pulled Ori down to his seat, disapproval on his face. The young scribe sulked as his brother lectured him quietly, the word fool and idiot could be heard.

_Good Dori, now let's keep the lad in check. _

"The task would be difficult without Dain's help." Balin cut in, "But we number just thirteen and not thirteen of the best," he turned to Thorin with a knowing look, "Nor brightest."

The dwarves broke out in shouts at the insult, spiting disapprovals back at the white dwarf.

"Here, who are you calling dim?"

"We're not stupid!"

"Sorry, what did he say?"

A slam on the table silenced everyone as they all turned to look at the blond prince. "We may be few in number but we're fighters, all of us," he eyed every dwarf before slamming on the table again, "to the last Dwarf!"

"And hobbit." Bilbo cut in with a tentative smile. "That will make us fifteen actually, including myself and Gandalf." He said, gesturing between him and the wizard. "Look, I might not be a fighter, but let me say that I do have some skills."

The dwarves turned and stared at the hobbit, taking in his hairless face and tiny structure. As all hobbits go, this one had nothing particular unique about him. His hair was a curly mess and unlike theirs, it's unbraided. If they looked down, they would see the pair of big hairy feet that bares no shoes. Why on earth don't hobbits wear any shoes?

Yet, aside from all that somehow, this hobbit gives off a certain feeling that no regular hobbit possesses. He felt friendly and something else that they couldn't put into words. It was an unfamiliar yet pleasant feeling.

"Aye, that would indeed be fifteen." Balin nodded, "Say Mister Baggins, what kind of skills do you possess?"

This time Gandalf stepped in with a small smile on his face. "_Skills indeed. Hobbits are actually remarkably light on their feet…the task I have in mind…"_

* * *

Bilbo unfolded the contract in his hands, eyes skimming through it even though he already knew of its content.

Balin was just yammering on about remunerations and funeral arrangements which was nothing new to Bilbo. He waved his hand dismissively as he continued to skim through the long contract. "Funeral arrangements, got it." he nodded, walking over to his writing desk to look for his quill.

Thorin glanced over his shoulder at the hobbit whose back was turned while digging through his drawer for a bottle of ink. "Let me say this once, Mister Baggins, for you will be joining my company but I cannot guarantee your safety."

Bilbo hummed in reply as he pulled out the bottle of ink, placing it on the desk.

"Nor will I be responsible for your fate." The dwarf concluded even with Gandalf's disapproving look.

Bilbo shrugged before grabbing the quill, "Fine by me," he mumbled as he dipped his quill in the dark liquid.

The dwarves and wizard shared a look among themselves uncertainly, finding the hobbit's lack of worry, strange.

Bofur poke his head out of the entry with a look of concern on his face. "Are you not afraid, Mister Baggins?"

Bilbo shook the quill lightly to rid of any dripping ink as he placed the contract down on the table. "Afraid of what?" he asked without turning around.

"Well, dying would be the first thin—"

"Death doesn't concern me," he murmured as he began signing the contract, "Don't need to worry about me. Just make sure you _all_ keep yourselves alive. That's all I'm asking."

At that, the company's jaws dropped in disbelief, not quite sure what to make of the hobbit's reply. Gandalf's eyes widen, horrified by the reply himself. _What goes on in that mind of yours, Bilbo Baggins...?_

With a final stroke, Bilbo nodded before placing the pen into the bottle, holding the contract up happily.

"I signed it!" he chirped, finally turning around. With the contract in hand he trotted back into the dining room, handing Balin the contract. The dwarf looked at the others before taking the contract slowly, pulling out his watching glass to check the contract over.

Balin gave the hobbit one last look before folding the contact with a smile. "Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

The bright smile on Bilbo's face was the only thing that eased everyone's discomfort, the hobbit's previous reply forgotten for now.

* * *

"Bilbo, may I have a word?"

Bilbo paused in writing, looking up from his desk in surprise. "Ah yes, of course." He replied, setting the quill down, "What is it, Gandalf?"

Gandalf was looking at him with uncertainty in his eyes, his lanky body strained from bending as he pondered on the hobbit. With a quick look, it seemed as if there was nothing wrong with the hobbit, but there was something in those soft brown eyes that felt secluded and there was grief…_great grief_.

Gandalf straightened as his eyes narrowed, "There seems to be something you're hiding from me."

The tenseness in Bilbo's shoulder did not go unnoticed by Gandalf, but he made no comment as he continued to stare at the hobbit.

"I…don't…no?" he answered hesitantly, not quite sure how to respond to the wizard. He knew Gandalf would be suspicious of him but he hadn't expected the wizard to have a talk with him this soon.

Gandalf's brows arched in surprise, "You...don't know?" he echoed slowly, "Do you not know what I'm talking about or do you not know that you are hiding something?"

Bilbo blinked rapidly, his jaw dropped slightly in confusion. "Wha_—no_ _no._ I meant no. I'm not hiding anything."

The look on Gandalf's face was unreadable and that alone has caused Bilbo to fidget on the spot.

For a long while the wizard simply looked at him and when he finally spoke, Bilbo felt as though he might faint from not breathing.

"Eventually you will tell me."

It was not a demand, yet the simple statement held a strong impact on the hobbit, because he knew he won't be able to keep it for long.

Bilbo looked at Gandalf and swallowed, looking down before nodding slowly. "_Eventually…" _he murmured.

After Gandalf left, Bilbo finally let out the breath he was holding. The night was eventful and exhausting but he had made it through. And as deep sorrowful lyrics traveled into his room, Bilbo knew that no matter how hard it will get, he can do it because as long as he can still hear those voices, he will keep going.

* * *

The smile on Bilbo's face was wide as he stared at the creature in front of him. _Myrtle, _his pony was just as he remembered, fully brown except for the small white spot going down the middle of her face.

Pony riding was not something he was entirely fond of, but he had to say he was glad to see the pony again.

Bilbo petted Myrtle gently as he loaded his belonging on her back, the smile on his face stayed put. He made sure to pack a few extra apples for the pony later on as snack. He remembered how much the pony liked the fruit.

"You seem to be in good spirit, Mister Baggins."

Bilbo jumped instantly, turning around to find Fili grinning at him. Oh, he did miss that cheeky grin.

He laughed slightly with a shrug before turning around again, securing the rolled up blanket on the horse.

"I suppose you can say that, Mister Fi_—_"

"Fili." The dwarf cut in, smiling wider. "Just call me Fili."

Bilbo paused, looking over at the dwarf before nodding slowly. "Alright. _Fili _it is." He said. "Maybe…you can call me Bilbo, if you like." He mumbled with a shrug, patting the horse gently.

"Bilbo."

There was a fluttering feeling in his stomach when the dwarf said his name for the _first_ time. It was a sensation he didn't know was possible to feel after so long.

"Does that mean I can call you Bilbo as well, Mister Boggins?"

Bilbo blinked as the fluttering returned. Turning to his left, the dark-haired dwarf was leaning on the fence, arms crossed with a toothy grin on his face. It was so incredibly familiar that Bilbo was having trouble not to stare.

He cleared his throat. "O-Of course, as long as you don't call me Boggins anymore."

Kili grinned happily as he pushed himself off of the fence. "I'll try to keep that in mind."

"Good, good." Bilbo nodded, smiling. "That would be good."

"It seems like we're not the only ones that are up early." Bofur grinned, stepping out of the doorway with a stretch. "Nice weather."

"Aye, yes it is." Nori replied with a slight yawn.

Bilbo looked up at the sky, a hint of light from dawn was showing and indeed the weather looked good. But if he remembered correctly, it didn't last.

"I think it might rain." He commented softly.

There was a beat of silence and just when Bilbo thought nobody heard him, an arm was thrown around his neck, pulling him out of his trance.

"Is that a wager I'm hearing, Mister Baggins?"

Bilbo blinked at a now smirking Bofur, his eyes narrowing in confusion. "What?"

"A wager, Mister Baggins. I say the weather will stay nice and dandy for the day. You," he poked Bilbo, gently, "You said it will rain." He turned to the others with a grin, "Time to choose your side, lads.

"We're with Bilbo." Fili said instantly, with Kili besides him, nodding.

Bilbo turned to the two in surprised, "Uh, no, wait a minute, what if I'm wron_—_"

"I choose good weather." Nori cut in.

"Alright," Bofur grinned, "Now, all we need to do is wait for the others."

Bilbo took a look at the grinning faces and groaned loudly. "Oh, you've got to be joking."

* * *

"So it's set, Mister Baggins." Bofur said smugly, lifting one finger up. "You have a day for it to rain."

"Alright…" Bilbo nodded slowly, "And if I were to win?"

"Well, it's good to be optimistic, but say that if you _were _to win," the dwarf paused, "Those of us who loses will pay up."

"From the looks of it, you might actually lose, Halfling." Glóin smirked, nudging at him as he walked past him to his pony.

"We'll see about that, brother." said Óin, climbing on his pony, "You're a terrible wagerer, I'm betting on that alone."

Glóin grunted in distaste, getting on his own pony, "Oh shut it."

Bilbo chuckled quietly, shaking his head at the truthfulness in the statement. Glóin does have terrible luck with bets.

"Are you ready to go, Mister Baggins?"

Bilbo turned and smiled, "Yes, yes of course Mister Balin. Just give me a minute. I need to bring something to a frien_—_"

"Mister Bilbo!"

The hobbit turned and beamed at the hobbit dashing towards him.

Hamfast Gamgee stood in front of him, his face was red from running, "Mister Bilbo, I heard there was a company of dwar_—oh,_" his eyes widen as he took in the company, instantly appalled by their loud voices and gruff nature.

Bilbo looked behind him and chuckled, "Oh, they're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them."

He took in the hobbit in front of him. Bilbo had not seen Hamfast in years and looking at the hobbit now, his mind instantly went to young Samwise. The brave boy who had protected Frodo throughout their journey and Bilbo is forever thankful to the young hobbit.

_You have raised your son well, Hamfast. I'm truly grateful that Frodo had him by his side. _

"Hamfast, I have something for you," said Bilbo as he pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "I was just on my way to give this to you."

The hobbit took the letter slowly, looking at it in confusion. "What is it for, Mister Bilbo?" he asked as he begun to open the paper.

"Wait," Bilbo said softly, stopping him from opening the letter. "Maybe you should open it later."

Hamfast blinked in surprised before nodding, "Alright," he stared behind Bilbo wearily, not sure what to do with the large company of dwarves. "Mister Bilbo, what are they actually doing her_—_"

"Come on, Bilbo!"

"We won't wait for you!"

"Hurry up, Halfling!"

Bilbo rolled his eyes and shouted back, "Alright, alright!" he turned back to Hamfast apologetically, "I have to go now, Hamfast." he patted the hobbit's hand and smiled gently. "Do take care of yourself."

Turning around, Bilbo jogged toward the company and with the help of Fili and Kili, he climbed up on his pony.

Hamfast's eyes widen, "W-Wait Mister Bilbo! Where are you off to?"

Without turning around, Bilbo shouted, "I'm going on an adventure!"

"Adventure…" Hamfast said slowly, "…but hobbits don't go on adventures…" he stared at Bilbo's back as it grew smaller and smaller until the company is nothing but a small blur in the distance.

The hobbit looked down at the folded piece of paper, opening it slowly and begun reading.

_My dear Hamfast, you might find this quite odd. I am going on an adventure. This journey is extremely important to me and I am not sure if I might return to Bag End. I trust you greatly and I have a favor to ask you, dear friend. My house will be unprotected while I'm gone so I would like you to go find my cousin, Drogo Baggins…_

* * *

**I am sorry for such a long update! This chapter finally ends meaning next chapter would be the start of the journey! Sorry if this chapter was a bit disappointing...it was to me. I'll do my best in the future! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any familiar characters/settings/plot featured in this story. They belong the **Peter Jackson** and **Lord J.R.R. Tolkien** and I hope he forgives me.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Come on, Nori, pay up!"

"You too, Bofur!"

Bilbo ducked as little pouches flew over him, droplets of water hit his face. As he had _predicted_, the rain came a day after their departure. The looks on the dwarves' faces were too funny and hearing the grumbling complaints only spurred on Bilbo's amusement.

"It seems like I've underestimated you, Mister Baggins! You win this time!" Bofur shouted from the back of the group.

Bilbo smirked as the rain grew harder, "No need to be so hard on yourself, Mister Bofur! People do tend to think little of us hobbits!" He shouted back.

He chuckled inwardly as the rain continued to pour over their heads. To be fair, he didn't win the bet honorably, but a win is a win. Nobody needed to know how he had done it.

"Think fast, hobbit!"

Before Bilbo even had a chance to move, something hit him right on his cheek, causing him to yelp in surprise. He stumbled to grab the pouch before it can fall to the ground. "E-excuse me! What was that for?" he shouted, rubbing his face.

Two horses ahead, Nori, who was the culprit, wore a huge smirk on his face. "Your reward," He replied, pointing at the pouch in Bilbo's hand.

Bilbo looked down at the small brown pouch in confusion, "Reward? I don't recall saying I wanted any."

"You've earned it! A bet's a bet and the victors get rewarded."

"Reward…" Bilbo held the pouch up, "I uh, don't really need it," he murmured as he threw the pouch back to its owner.

Nori, unlike Bilbo, was ready as his hand shot up, catching the pouch. He looked at the pouch with an arched eyebrow, "You…don't want it? These are gold! They are valuable! Truthfully we have no plants to reward you with."

Bilbo stared at the dwarf with irritation as he wiped at his face. "Yes, I know of its value and I don't need it. I care little about things like gold or jewels and I _don't_ need any plants."

The dwarf blinked, "What? I thought hobbits fancy their greens."

Bilbo's eyes narrowed, "Now you're just being rud—"

"But we must reward you with something!" Dori jumped in from behind, cutting the hobbit off.

"I…" Bilbo looked at the stares around him before sighing, "If it's all that important to you all…I'll think of something. Just give me some time."

At that, Bilbo could only chuckle softly as the sound of cheers surrounding him.

* * *

The rain was pouring down harder as they rode on. Bilbo had lost count of the times he had brushed his locks away from his face. On the fourth sneeze, he had given up on trying. He huffed loudly before stuffing his handkerchief back into his pocket.

"Here."

Bilbo flinched as a layer draped over him, covering his vision. Pulling it down, his eyes widened at the cloak in his hands. He looked up at Dwalin's scowling face. "What..?"

"Hearing you whine can drive any dwarf mad. Cover up," Dwalin growled and turned away.

Bilbo blinked at the dwarf's back before looking at the cloak again. "What about you, Mister Dwalin? Won't you get soaked? I can't take it."

"I do not take no for an answer," He snapped back.

"I don't...I don't understand. Why would you even…?"

"Since you've joined our company, it would only mean that you are considered one of us. I do not enjoy seeing anything bad befall onto a fellow companion." He turned around, a small smirk laced on his face. "Does that bother you?"

Bilbo's eyes widened before letting out a soft chuckle. He threw the cloak around himself and shook his head. "No. Not at all."

Dwalin let out a small grunt and faced the front once more.

Wrapping himself tighter with the cloak; the small smile had turned into a full blown grin. Somehow the rain didn't seem to bother him as much anymore.

* * *

_Snoring._ Very loud snoring could be heard as Bilbo tossed and turned. He lifted his head up in annoyance. Turning his attention to his right where Bombur was laying at, he could already make out the little insects that were following the dwarf's every breath.

Bilbo let out a sigh before getting up, running his hand through his hair in frustration. One thing he didn't miss was the sleepless nights. Those were never pleasant.

He stretched his arms, pausing as he caught movements from the corner of his eyes. Turning toward the direction, he smiled at the creature. Myrtle was flipping her tail around and the rope around her neck was preventing her from going anywhere far.

Bilbo made sure that no one was watching before getting up slowly, making his way quietly toward the pony. Approaching the creature, he leaned in and whistled. "Hello, girl." He patted her gently. "Who's a good girl?" Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out an apple and smiled.

"It's our little secret, Myrtle," he said softly, "You must tell no one," He shushed.

Watching the pony swallow the fruit, he smiled, letting the day's weight drop. It was extremely straining to be able to hold himself together for this long. Every action he allowed himself to carry out will either change the future for the better or the worse. That thought alone was terrifying.

He sighed softly, staring down at his hands. It was still hard to believe that any of this was not just a cruel dream. He believed that at any moment now, he would wake up, crushed and _alone_.

He turned his hands around, flexing each finger slowly. The familiar aching was gone and without the slight pain, his hands felt…strange.

"You're quite odd."

Bilbo blinked, turning his attention to the dwarf. "Is that meant to be an insult?"

Balin chuckled, "Not at all Mister Baggins. Odd is good. Perhaps you didn't notice, but we are an odd bunch." he smiled. "Maybe you'll fit right in."

The smile on Bilbo's face was instant. A feeling of warmth washed over him, but just as quickly as the feeling came; it vanished instantly as a screech echoed in the distance.

He let out a shaky laugh as he turned his gaze towards the group. "That surprised me."

"That was the sound of Orcs," A new voice said in a low tone.

Bilbo arched his brows, turning to the new speaker. "Orcs?"

"Throat-cutters," Fili added. "There'll be dozens of them out there. The lone-lands are crawling with them."

Bilbo walked over slowly, his eyes narrowed. He remembered this. These sneaky little dwarves are trying to frighten him.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep," Kili added, "Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood."

_Ha._

Bilbo's eyes narrowed. "Oh my, that sure sounds frightening."

"Sure is."

"Terrible business."

Bilbo arched his brows and nodded, "Horrifying."

The two dwarfs had lowered their heads to hide their amusement, but Bilbo could already see the small childish smiles forming on their faces. He could hardly stay mad at them. _They are still idiots._

"You think that's funny?"

Bilbo winced at the chillness in the voice. He watched as both Fili and Kili turned their attention toward Thorin, their smiles have vanished.

"You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" he continued sternly. The slight anger could be heard in the dwarf's voice. The young dwarves just lowered their heads in guilt as they tried not to meet the older dwarf's gaze.

Bilbo frowned slightly before stepping in. "They didn't mean anything by it," he said tentatively.

The cold hard gaze was turned toward him, causing him to take a slight step back. A look that was so familiar. Bilbo swallowed and looked away.

"No they didn't," The dwarf admitted, his gaze already back on the two. "They know nothing of the world."

With a last hard stare, Thorin turned and eased himself away from the company. His back was turned as he stared out into the distance with his hands behind his back.

Bilbo turned to the two sitting on the ground. Their expressions filled with guilt and somehow the hobbit couldn't help but felt sorry for them.

"Don't mind him, laddies," Balin said softly to the two. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs." He leaned against the rock and sighed.

Bilbo lowered his gaze. He remembered well of the dwarf's reasons with the Orcs.

"_After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria," _Balin continued his tale, drawing everyone around him in.

Bilbo's eyes turned towards Thorin's back. His gaze softened at the stiffness of the dwarf's body. The weight of the mountains was on his shoulders and there was nothing Bilbo could do to help his friend. He had missed the presence of the stoic dwarf. Even with the rough parts in between, the two had developed a friendship that Bilbo still treasured deeply. With everything all returned to the start, Bilbo worried that their potential friendship might just as well have never happened. It was a terrifying thought.

When the tale was finished, Thorin turned around as everyone stood up, a look of determination fixated on their faces. The looks in each of their eyes were set. They will follow this dwarf till the end and Bilbo could not agree more.

Thorin's back straightened as his eyes steeled into determination. His arms were placed behind his back as he strolled toward the company.

"Orcs will be the least of our problems. Our quest is to reclaim the Lonely Mountain and I will not allow any orc-filths to stop us." His eyes narrowed. "If they were to come in our way I will take them down just as I did to the pale-orc."

The company nodded in agreement. They were all completely oblivious to the dread Bilbo was feeling from deep inside his stomach. Perhaps it's a good thing that they didn't know. He wouldn't know how to tell them that the pale-orc is still very much _alive._

* * *

It was pouring once again. The thunder roared in the distance, causing the ponies to skitter on their hooves frightfully. Bilbo patted Myrtle gently, hoping to calm the creature down.

From the looks on the others' faces, the ponies were not the only ones who were suffering. Even the usual cheery Bofur had a frown on his face as he looked down at his pipe. It had failed to light under the horrid downpour and the dwarf had no choice but to nibble on it.

"Here, Mister Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori shouted in distress.

Gandalf's eyes narrowed. "It is raining, Master dwarf and it will continue to rain until the rain is done."

Bilbo dipped his head to hide the smirk on his face. The wizard's remarks didn't come as a surprise. Bilbo had learned years ago that Gandalf does not oblige to nonsense very well. Another thing he had to remember while being around the wizard.

"If you wish to change the weather of the world, find yourself another wizard," huffed Gandalf.

That caused Bilbo to look up again. It might have been a long time but he recalled the wizards Gandalf once spoke of. There were the blue wizards, Radagast the brown, and _Saruman._

Bilbo's eyes narrowed at the thoughts of the white wizard, on what he will be made to become. The hobbit did not know Saruman, but he knew what the future held for the white wizard. If he could, he would go up to the wizard and kick some senses into him, but it was not his place. Furthermore, who would believe him if he told them, the great Saruman the white will become the darkness' helper?

He shook his head. The hobbit cannot think of that now. He has a bigger quest at hand and the dwarves around him are his top priority. Saruman will be dealt with later.

The rain had already simmered down and the day's rays were glowing around the open. Bilbo hadn't realized they had stopped until Thorin's voice drew him out of his thoughts.

"We'll camp here for the night."

Climbing off of the pony slowly, Bilbo took in their surroundings. The run down cottage was left vacated. The cracks on the roof leaked from the pour, leaving them with no shelter but the open space.

Thorin lowered himself to the ground, his attention turned to the two princes. "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

Bilbo caught the comment instantly. He hadn't shown any movements but he was already planning in his head. He knew what was going to happen next. They should encounter the trolls by sun down.

He had hoped to avoid the meeting with the trolls. Just the thought of their foul smell and the one particular one that used him as a handkerchief… He visibly shuddered. They were not the worst encounter he had come across but they were certainly one of the least pleasant ones.

Bilbo let out a deep sigh. Perhaps he was over thinking it. Yes, it was an unpleasant experience but this time, things were different. He's the one with the advantage and if he just warned Gandalf, the wizard would be able to _hel__—_

"_**Stubborn fool!**_**" **

The hobbit looked up just in time to see Gandalf treading pass him in anger.

"Gandalf," Bilbo stammered as he turned around with wide eyes. "Where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense," he growled.

Bilbo scurried after the wizard, "And who's that?"

"Myself, Mister Baggins," he huffed. "I've had enough of dwarves for one day," Gandalf growled and stalked away from the company.

Stopping his chase, Bilbo let out a sigh and frowned. "Gandalf…"

_Who's going to help me now?_

* * *

**Um, well, I know it took me a long time... I can't even think of an excuse... I'm sorry? :D I'm truly thankful to all of you who left me all those sweet comments and you guys were the ones who motivated me. I can say that I am more motivated than ever and I will definitely update..._sooner_. I've seen the last movie and that, well, kind of reminded me why I had to write this. This chapter might not be worth this long of a wait...yeah, sorry again. But thank you all again and I'll try to make this long ride worthwhile.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any familiar characters/settings/plot featured in this story. They belong the **Peter Jackson** and **Lord J.R.R. Tolkien** and I hope he forgives me.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Bilbo wanted to go after the wizard. He watched as Gandalf continued to stalk away into the distance and he couldn't bring himself to go after him.

He let out a sigh.

_Must I do everything myself? _He thought.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry," The dwarf leader growled out.

Bilbo's eyes narrowed as he turned around in disbelief. "No, no, no." Pursing his lips, he held his finger up and shook his head. "You can't be serious about this. Are you not going after him?"

Thorin's piercing blue eyes met his. "He chose his own path. I do not keep those who do not want to stay." His eyes narrowed. "No one is stopping you from chasing after him."

"Ha! I don't think so," Bilbo scoffed with his arms crossed. "Your little demeanor might have worked for Gandalf, but believe me, it doesn't work for me." He cleared his throat. "I'm staying."

The dwarf continued to eye him in a way that made the hobbit tense in discomfort. It didn't take long before the taller male grunted and turned away, clearly done with talking.

Bilbo watched as Thorin turned to Fili and Kili. With a tilt of his head, the two nodded in reply and advanced toward where the ponies are.

Instantly, Bilbo made a move to follow. He was just a short distance away until a voice stopped him.

"Do you mind lending us a hand, Bilbo?"

The hobbit turned around, smiling apologetically. "Sorry Bofur…I'm a bit busy at the moment."

"The halfling doesn't want to help out?" Nori cut in with his arms crossed. "Too much work for you, is it?"

_Blasted dwarves. _

Bilbo sighed, "I'll help, Master Nori. No need for the mockery."

Shrugging, Nori just smirked and strolled away, tending to his own duties.

Cursing inwardly, Bilbo turned to Bofur and Bombur, eying the pot they were filling up. He pays little attention to the things that were being thrown in. His mind was being occupied at the moment. His brows furrowed as his gaze flickered briefly towards where the brothers had headed in worry.

Dwalin and Bifur brought over a pile of woods and stacked them on the ground near the leveled pot. Finally turning away, Bilbo focused on his own task. Picking up a few stray twigs, he began to start a fire under the pot.

Stepping up, Glóin settled his own pile of wood next to the others. His eyes never left the hobbit on the ground as he did so. "You can start a fire?"

Bilbo looked up, blinking, his hands continued to work on the twigs. "Well, don't be so surprised, Mister Glóin. I've traveled before. I can do something as simple as starting a fire."

Glóin arched his brows. "Is that so?"

"Absolutely." Bilbo's eyes lit up instantly as the sparks on the twigs ignited. "Ha! Here we go. I knew I still had it in me." He lowered the sticks under the pot and smiled.

Bofur peeked at the fire burning under the pot and grinned, clasping Bilbo's shoulder gleefully. "That's pretty good, aye?"

Bilbo smiled sheepishly at the dwarf. It would be a lie to say that he didn't find the words welcoming. To know that the dwarf is satisfied with his task made his heart filled with gratifying warmth. He knew he had made the dwarf proud.

— "_I'm completely useless," Bilbo murmured as he sat around the camp, his attention fixated on the glowing flame._

_He was too distracted to notice a body drop down next to him. It wasn't until the dwarf spoke up before he realized._

"_You're a sulking hobbit, aren't you?"_

_Bilbo looked up in surprised. "Mister Bofur."_

"_Bofur," he corrected with a grin. "So, the frowning?" _

_Bilbo sighed. "I might sound foolish but…I do not know what I can do to help and I just find it a bit unsettling." He glanced up at the dwarf with a weak smile. "I feel as if I'm truly nothing but a burden."_

_The dwarf's eyes widen, certainly surprised at the sudden confession. Bofur took in the distress look on the hobbit's face and his eyes softened._

"_Now don't be stupid," Bofur commented. "You're also our burglar. Quite useful, really." _

"_Ha." Bilbo chuckled. "Right. A burglar."_

_Bofur watched Bilbo closely. With a smile, he threw an arm around the hobbit's shoulder and pulled him close. "How about I teach you something useful?"_

_Bilbo tilted his head to the side and frowned. "Useful?"_

"_That's right." The dwarf leaned to the side and snatched up a twig from the ground. "Tell me Bilbo. Do you know how to start a fire with twigs?"—_

Blinking away the memory, Bilbo beamed at the dwarf in hat while continuing to add more twigs.

"Thank you," he replied with a smile. "Let's just say…I had a wonderful teacher."

* * *

He wasn't sure how much time had passed. The sun had already set and by the time the food was prepared, Bilbo had become anxious once again. He needed to go find Fili and Kili. Immediately.

"Bilbo."

The hobbit turned around and the first thing he saw was the two bowls in front of him. Looking up at Bofur, his smile grew at his chance.

"Here, do us a favor. Take this to the la—"

"I would love to!" Bilbo said a bit too quickly.

Bofur blinked, "Brilliant. Here you go." He pushed the bowls into Bilbo's hands. "Make sure the lads eat their meal, yeah?"

"Absolutely. I can do that. No problem." Bilbo raised the bowls and grinned. "I'll make sure they finish every last drop." Turning around, he hastily move around the others, letting out 'sorry' a few times before making his way towards the woods.

The dwarf snorted at the scene, shaking his head in amusement.

"He's something isn't he?"

Bofur let out a small chuckle and turned back to the shimmering pot. "Aye, Bombur. He's quite a fellow."

"I quite like him."

Bofur glanced at his brother shortly before staring at the hobbit's back with a smile. "You and I, brother."

Glancing back, the dwarf frowned and slapped the spoon of soup inching towards Bombur's mouth. "Stop it. You've had plenty."

* * *

The bowls felt nicely on his palms as Bilbo held them closer to his body. The stew itself did not have much of a savory smell but the warmth was welcoming to his damp hands. He moved passed the trees, his eyes strained to see through the dim surroundings. He was afraid that he had lost his way until he moved around a tree and the princes came into view. Bilbo couldn't stop a small smile from appearing.

The two had their backs turned and their attention completely focused on the ponies ahead of them. They didn't even notice the hobbit slipping closer.

"Should we tell Thorin?"

"No. Let's not worry him."

Bilbo paused. From the looks of it, he was already too late and there was no doubt that they will have to face the trolls, _again._

He swallowed and took the last few steps forward. "What's the matter?"

Kili turned around first, his eyes slightly widened in surprise. "Mister Boggins."

Bilbo rolled his eyes and stood in front of the two. "What happened? You seem anxious."

Fili elbowed the brunet. Even without speaking, the hobbit could tell that the two were conversing. Something the two had always seemed to be able to do. It was quite fascinating.

"What are you two hiding?" Bilbo sighed, knowing well what the brothers were hiding. But while the two were holding back, he himself was also trying to put up a front. Hypocrisy at its finest.

The two glanced at each other shortly, no doubt deciding what to do. When the blond nodded, the other let out a breath and nodded back.

Fili turned to Bilbo with a sigh. "We might have encountered a slight problem."

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies," Kili murmured, his attention fully on the creatures. "We had 16."

"Now there's 14," Fili concluded, mirroring his brother.

The uneasiness in Bilbo's stomach tightened along with his grip on the bowls. He cleared his throat lightly, "Well, that's not good. Ha."

He pushed the bowls into their hands. "Do finish it, you two." Rubbing his hands together, he walked passed them and approached the ponies. "Do any of you perhaps know which ones are missing?"

The two looked at the bowl in their hand in amusement. With a shrug, they lifted the bowl to their lips and drank; casting the bowls away when it emptied.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing," Kili replied. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and walked up to Bilbo, wearily.

Nodding, Bilbo drew near the trees that were uprooted, his hands grazed along the trunk. "This…is not good at all. From the look of it, something…big came through here and whatever it was must've taken Daisy and Bungo."

"That was our thinking." Fili nodded, his eyes trailed onto the ground. "As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it." He smirked. "Help us find our stolen ponies."

"Me?" Bilbo licked his lips and nodded. "Ha Ha. Of course. Well…" A flickering flare caught his attention as he squinted to get a closer look. "Hey, there's a light."

He waved at the two to follow as he moved closer to the light. He stooped low and pulled the other two down, propping against a fallen trunk. "There." He pointed.

The two stiffened beside him at the glowing fire.

"Trolls," Kili growled.

The ground shook suddenly and from the corner of his eyes, Bilbo could make out the huge creature strolling by with two new ponies in its hands. He pushed the brothers down by their head, just in time to hide from the troll.

Bilbo's breath hitched at the sight of the brown pony. "He's got Myrtle and Minty," He said through gritted teeth. "We have to do something."

"Yes." Kili blinked and nodded. "You should."

The hobbit narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're small, they'll never find you," The dwarf added.

"What?" Bilbo echoed. "No, no."

Kili stood up. "It's perfectly safe. We'll be right behind you."

Fili followed after his brother. "If you run into trouble, just hoot twice like a—"

"_No_," Bilbo hissed as he grabbed onto their arms. "That is a stupid plan and I'm not just going to rush in there like this. _And_ I most certainly would not hoot like an owl. Thank you very much."

The blond arched a brow in surprise while the brunet simply stared with a hint of delight in his eyes.

"What does our burglar have in mind?" Fili asked with a smirk.

Bilbo loosened his grip and turned to look at the trolls anxiously. "One of you can go back and warn the others while the other one stays and helps me."

The two glanced at each other briefly before turning back to him.

"Very well," They said in unison.

Bilbo let out a breath of relief and let go of their arms. "Thank you."

"Though, there is a question that we both have in mind," Kili interjected.

Bilbo frowned. "Question?"

They both nodded.

"Which one of us—" Fili began.

"—do you wish to stay behind?" Kili finished.

Bilbo blinked at the question as he let out a small laugh. "What? Whichever one would suffic—"

"Oh, but which one?"

"If _you _were to choose?"

"I uh…" Bilbo looked between the two. He could feel the warm flush spreading on his face. Now was not the time to act like a wee hobbit.

Clearing his throat, he shook his head and stared at the ground to hide his unwelcomed embarrassment.

"I— _Fili_ has weapons, I suppose," he murmured.

The blond beamed as he stood up straighter, slapping Kili on that back. He threw his brother a smirk who scowled back in return. Turning around with a pout, the younger dwarf mumbled, "I'll be back," before walking off.

Chuckling, Fili crossed his arms and smiled smugly at the hobbit. "Well, Mister Burglar. "Let's hear this plan of yours."

Bilbo glanced around with a shaky breath. Pausing, his eyes widened as he turned back with a huge smile, previous nerves dissipated. "Alright."

* * *

The air was filled with the foul smell of camp fire and horrid troll sweat. Bilbo ducked low behind the bushes. His eyes were instantly drawn to the gold, braided locks moving through the large stones surrounding the campfire. Bilbo watched as the dwarf made his way toward where the ponies were held before turning his gaze back to the three trolls in front of him.

He could hear the creatures' loud bickering. Their attention was too focused on the boiling pot in front them to notice the dwarf behind them. The troll on the left was pulling out a sharp blade, while the one on the right stirred the pot with a giant wooden spoon. The middle troll simply sat and wiped his nose, a scene Bilbo did not wanted to see. The loud sneeze that followed afterward was just as awful.

Bilbo winced at the memory of troll snot. Letting out a few short breaths, he gave himself a curt nod before taking the first step out.

"Um, hello," he greeted softly.

The trolls didn't seem to hear him over their increasing shouts. Clearing his throat, he straightened and held up his hand. "Excuse me."

Instantly, three sets of eyes turned to him, the suddenness made him yelp as he took a step back.

The troll on the right leaned forward and eyed the hobbit. The spoon in the creature's hand was left hanging to the side as the liquid on it fell to the ground. He looked over to the others in confusion. "What is it?"

"I don't know." The middle troll shrugged and continued to stare at the little creature on the ground. His nose scrunched up in disgust. "It's ugly."

Bilbo blinked rapidly at the comment, a bit offended by it. "Ugly? How rude," he murmured.

The brief movement to the side caught his attention. He did not miss the flash of gold ducking down from the trolls. Bilbo let himself relax at the sight of Fili as the dwarf pulled out a blade to cut the ponies loose.

He watched as Fili patted the first pony, steering it away from the trolls. The blond turned over shortly, throwing him a grin while patting his side slightly.

Bilbo let himself smile back, the trolls forgotten even for a brief moment.

And no doubt the trolls didn't seem to like that idea.

"What are you then?" The one on the left spat out as he continued to study the hobbit. "An oversized squirrel?"

Bilbo's head snapped up, "I'm a burglar—uh, hobbit. I'm a hobbit."

"A burglar hobbit?" The middle troll stepped forward. "What is a burglar hobbit?"

Scratching itself with the spoon, the creature frowned and shrugged. "I don't know."

Following the one in the middle, the troll on the right stepped closer with his fingers inching out. "Can we cook him?"

Bilbo sucked in a quick breath. "What?"

"We can try," The middle one growled as his big arm lashed out immediately.

Bilbo yelped and ducked instantly, the beastly fingers just missed him by an inch. He backed away from the incoming arm to his left, shuddering at the eerie giggle the creature let out. He tried to make his way under the troll's legs but the wooden spoon pushed him back into the center. Turning around, he was faced with a blade pointing at him, inches away from piercing him through.

"Perhaps there's more burglar hobbits around these parts," the troll growled, "Might be enough for a pie."

"No, no, there's no mor—_ah!_" Bilbo cried out at the enormous hand wrapping around his body, lifting him up into the air. He stared down at the ground, sucking in multiple breaths as his eyes scanned for Fili's whereabouts. Once he spotted the dwarf, the fury in those eyes and the blade in his hand was all Bilbo needed to act fast.

"Wait, no, just hold on a second!" He shouted loudly, the words more for the dwarf than the trolls.

Halting his movement, the blond tightened his grip on his blade; contemplating on what to do next.

Licking his lips, Bilbo's eyes flickered to the pot imploringly, hoping that Fili understood him. Lowering his blade, Fili gave a curt nod as his frown deepened further. Bilbo let out shuddering breath while his hands clenched from the side.

The trolls had yet to notice the dwarf. Watching Bilbo intensely, the troll let out a snarl and pulled him closer. "Well? We don't have all night."

Bilbo blinked rapidly and pushed against the hold. "I just—well…I…" He lowered his eyes while his mind raced with ideas. Clenching his hands on his sides nervously, he paused and glanced down at the pockets on his jacket. Reaching inside, his eyes lit up at the pouch. He pulled out the sac of spice that he had completely forgotten that he had brought along for the journey. With a grin, he pushed the pouch in front of the trolls, "A gift."

The confused expressions decorating on the trolls face did not ease Bilbo's racing heart. Clutching onto the pouch tightly, he only hoped that the trolls would accept what he was offering.

Plucking the little pouch from Bilbo's hand, the troll with the spoon eyed the item suspiciously. "What is it?"

"It's a spice," Bilbo replied instantly. "It helps with the flavor. I always add a little to help season up the food. It's nice."

The troll continued to stare at the pouch, squeezing it hesitantly before turning to the hobbit with a scowl. "You think I don't know what you're up to?" He nudged Bilbo sharply and growled. "This little ferret is taking us for fools."

The other two protested instantly, spitting out insults at Bilbo in disdain.

Without missing a beat, Bilbo reached up and grabbed the pouch, arching himself up from the grip. "I'm not trying to do anything!" He pulled at the strings until the sac opened; the smell hit his nose in an instant. He dug his finger into the pouch, dipping the spice before pulling out and stuffing his finger into his mouth.

The trolls watched the hobbit, waiting for any sort of reaction. When nothing seemed to happen, the troll plucked the pouch out of Bilbo's hand once again, eying him one last time before dumping the whole thing into the pot. Dipping the paddle in, the troll stirred around the pot and pulled out, licking the spoon tentatively. His eyes narrowed and without a second thought, he took the whole spoon in.

"Well?" Middle troll urged. "How is it?"

Bilbo held his breath. His eyes followed the troll every move. And when the troll dipped the spoon into the pot once more, filling it with the stew, Bilbo let out a breath of relief.

"It's rubbish," Spoon troll commented as he brought the stew into his mouth.

"What?" Knife trolled growled, snatching the wooden stick away. "Let me try it."

Taking a sip himself, the troll instantly glared at the other, shoving the stick into the pot for a second scoop. "You lying prick! You're trying to take the whole thing for yourself!"

"It is rubbish to me!" He growled back.

"Let me at the spoon!" The middle one cut in, grabbing the spoon and stuffing the liquid into his mouth. His face light up with glee as he readied himself for another scoop of the stew.

Spoon troll growled and slapped him on the head.

"Ow! Why did you do that for?"

"You dimwit," He snatched the spoon away. "We need it for our food."

"Fine," The middle troll grumbled and positioned Bilbo over the pot. "Burglar hobbit first."

All eyes back on the hobbit, Bilbo immediately paled, his previous bravery gone as he watched the trolls enjoy the pot he helped improve. Looking down at the boiling pot, he swallowed and started to squirm.

"No, no, this would be a terrible ide—"

The troll next to him squealed loudly, as he hopped on his foot in pain.

"**Drop him!**" Two voices echoed each other.

Bilbo looked down at Fili and Kili standing side by side with their blades held in their hands. While Fili kept most of his emotion hidden, Kili did not even try to hide the scowl on his face as he flipped his sword around.

Looking at the two new dwarves, the troll held onto Bilbo tighter, still not moving him away from the pot. "You what?"

"We said, _**drop**_ him," They growled together.

Bilbo looked between the trolls and the brothers with wide eyes. The fear in his stomach increased at the thoughts of the two possibly becoming a troll's snack. He pulled at the fingers wrapped around him in futile, groaning at the two in frustration. "You idiots!" He shouted. "Just leave!"

The two looked up with wide eyes. Not quite believing what they had just heard.

"What?"

"We're not leaving you, Bilbo!"

Bilbo gaped at the two. "Now is not the time to be foolish! Run before anything happe—"

The grumbling sound emitting from behind stopped him from speaking. Twisting his body around slightly, he watched the troll's face twist in discomfort. Glancing at the other two only confirmed one thing.

"It worked!" He cried happily, turning back to the brothers with a smile. "Fili! It worked!"

He watched the blond's smiling face twist into horror. Looking over at the brunet, Bilbo's blood ran cold at the panic on Kili's face. Before Bilbo realized what was happening, he felt the troll's grip loosen around him and just like that, he was falling.

Right into the _boiling pot_.

* * *

**I did it! I finally updated! Sorry for the slightly shorter, but yet still pretty long wait. I was busting my ass off just to finish this chapter and I don't know how crappy it is. I know I'm going at an extremely slow pace, but at least I'm going somewhere? On another note, I'm not sure if many of you have notice, but I've dropped the Bagginshield ship in this story. I know many of you wanted to read this for that particular ship, but I just wasn't feeling it. Don't get me wrong, I love myself some Thilbo, but focusing on the brothers is hard enough and I know at the rate I was going, I wouldn't be able to pull off the couple. I'd rather drop it than to ruin the beauty of Bagginshield. BUT, if you guys want, I won't be opposed to maybe writing the same story on the side, but with strictly Thorin and Bilbo. Which of course depends on how many people actually want to read it. Please let me know in the comment? Or just give me comments? I love those as well. Until next time.**


End file.
